In the field of medicine containers, it is known to use a glass bottle to store an active ingredient in freeze-dried, powdered or liquid solution form. Such a bottle must be closed sealably so as to keep its contents under satisfactory storage conditions, until its use-by date. To hermetically seal such a bottle, it is known to use a stopping device that comprises a cylindrical stopper made from elastomer provided to close the neck of the bottle. The purpose of the stopper is to ensure the most complete sealing possible against gases, liquids and bacteria. It is known to combine such a stopper with a metal capsule with a membrane. The container is opened by tearing the metal capsule by pulling on the membrane. This may be problematic inasmuch as the metal capsule, which is most often made from aluminum, may break, which requires that it be removed by hand, resulting in a risk of cutting and, most often, the use of the small disassembly tool.
It is known from WO-A 94/04424 to use a plastic capsule that is intended to be immobilized around the stopper to isolate it from the outside. The multi-part structure of this known device makes it expensive. Furthermore, the capsule limits access to the stopper, which cannot be removed, unless the capsule is destroyed, which is not the normal operation of the device.
It is known from WO-A-2008/129144 to use a cover secured to a key for maneuvering a ring intended to be locked on the neck of a glass bottle. This cover is removed by lateral tearing when one wishes to access the contents of the bottle. This maneuver may be delicate for an inexperienced user or an elderly person.
Furthermore, DE-A-195 32 980 teaches forming a continuous rupture line between a cover and a ring belonging to the cap of a stopping device. This continuous line may be difficult for an inexperienced user or an elderly person.